Rule Enforcement
Rule enforcement For users who break the above Guidelines, as they say, "there will be consequences and repercussions." The Mods and Admins will always take into account when past infractions occurred, and the severity of the current infraction and any past infractions, in addition to the intent of the infractions. Methods of rule enforcement :Moderator Post :*A moderator may drop in on a thread and provide a friendly reminder to all readers and posters. These reminders need to be considered otherwise other actions may be taken. :*Mods are members too, so they are free to express their opinions in their posts. They will make it clear when they are warning the other users rather than just expressing their personal comments and opinions. Topic Split :*A topic may have off topic posts split into a new topic from the original topic, so as not to mix and mingle too many discussions in a single topic. Topic Merge :*A topic may be merged with another topic if the discussion exists in an older and previous topic. Topic Time Out :*A topic may be locked for a short period of time (up to 24 hours) if the discussion turned into insults, name calling, flaming, etc. After the designated period of time, the topic will be reopened for discussion, and will stay open, provided that discussion continues in a civilized and respectful manner. Indefinite Topic Lock :*A topic may be locked indefinitely if the discussion has derailed from its original and intended purpose, or it has become unruly and no longer heeding the Forum Guidelines. Warning :*A user will almost always first receive a Warning from a Moderator or Admin for their first offense. :*There are two levels of warning, friendly and formal. :**Friendly warnings are considered a reminder that you are near or just over the line of what is allowed and gives you the opportunity to make any necessary adjustments, and are not a part of your Personal Disciplinary History record. Think of them as a 'Heads up, you're going down the wrong path, let me steer you back so we don't get to a point we both regret getting to.' :**Formal warnings are those that are a part of your Personal Disciplinary History record, and should definitely be heeded. These are sent via PM with the title "Disciplinary Measures". :*If you do get a warning from a mod, remember that "But this person broke the rule too" is not an excuse. Sure, lots of people are annoying, but that doesn't mean you're not. Don't try to deflect your guilt onto someone else. You broke a rule, own up to it and don't do it again. If someone else did break the rule, then report it using the "report post" button in the forum or PM a mod directly when in live chat. They may have already been warned even if it wasn't posted publicly. Forum Vacation Flavors During a Forum Vacation a user cannot post in the Forums and cannot access their Inbox, but they can still play games. Forum Vacations will be used when Warnings are not heeded. The range of Forum Vacations you may receive depends on if your infraction was a Minor or a Major/Severe offense. Flavors of Vacation you may receive: 24 Hour :*For users who have yet to learn. Calm down, cool it, regroup, be happy. 72 Hours & 1 Week :*For users who have yet to learn. Time away does the mind and heart some good. 1 Month :*For users who have yet to learn. More time for reflection. 3 Month Forum Vacation :*For users who never learned from their previous offense actions. The ultimate zen. To be repeated for each forum Infraction after release from this level. Permanent Website Ban :*Bans are the most severe of the Rule Enforcement methods. These are not vacations you come back from: No forums, no games, no Conquer Club. :*Used with Admin discretion, based on the severity of the offense and past Personal Disciplinary History. Rule enforcement specifics There are essentially Two Main Levels of Infraction in Conquer Club: Minor and Major/Severe. Minor infractions Minor Infractions are those that are more annoying than hurtful with intent. This includes but is not limited to: Spamming, Off Topicing, Common Flaming, Common Trolling, Necro-bumping, Avatar Abuse, Chat/Forum Newbie Abuse, International Forum Abuse, Repeatedly Posting for Vacationed Users,"Report a Post" Abuse, "Cheating and Abuse Report" Abuse, Repeated Unwanted Solicitation of a user via PM/Walls/Gamechat), Pornographic Material, etc. **#Warning, **#24 Hour Vacation, **#72 Hour Vacation, **#One Week Vacation, **#One Month Vacation, **#3 Month Vacation †, with repeated 3 Month Vacations as necessary upon a Minor Infraction upon release from the max vacation. Major/severe infractions Major/Severe Infractions are those that are more than just annoying, but are intentionally hurtful to a user, group of users, or the community in general. This includes but is not limited to: Cyber-bullying/Harassment, Bigotry, Personal Information Abuse, Account Sitting Abuse, Intentional Deadbeating or Game Throwing, Repeatedly Holding Players Hostage, Serial Teammate Killing, Hijacking Accounts, Gambling, and **Illegal Point Collecting,** etc. * † If an account ever reaches multiple and numerous 3 Month Forum Vacations or a Permanent Live Chat Vacations, should they engage in any future Major/Severe Infractions, the account may be bumped up to a Permanent Website Vacation. **#Warning, **#One Month Vacation, **#Permanent Vacation. Special case infractions Special Case Infractions : Special Case Infractions are simply those Infractions that do not fit nicely into either of the above categories, and do not usually fit the standard disciplinary scales for Minor or Major Disciplinary Action. Special Case Infractions often have their own unique disciplinary scale tailored specifically for the Infraction. This includes, but is not limited to: *Point Dumping :: If you are found guilty of Point Dumping, that is, the intentional losing of games via any means, with the intention of causing chaos in the form of griefing, passing points to other people, or manually "resetting" points to a lower score. Note: Because of the nature of Point Dumping, your account will be suspended upon discovery, and will remain suspended to protect the account and the website during the investigation. The Investigative Suspension is not factored into Disciplinary Time Served. :: Point Dumping Infraction disciplinary levels are as follows: #One Month Website Vacation #Permanent Website Vacation Note: Users retain the right to rebuttal via E-tickets as with any Infraction. *Secret Diplomacy :: If you are found guilty of Secret Diplomacy, you will be blocked from playing with the other guilty parties for a duration of time, and will also face an escalation of Website Vacations if you continue to be found guilty of Secret Diplomacy. :: Secret Diplomacy Infraction disciplinary levels are as follows: #Block and Warning, #Block and 1 Week Website Vacation, #Block and 1 Month Website Vacation, #Block and Account Inactivation. *Ratings Abuse :: If you are found guilty of Ratings Abuse---that is, rating your opponents unjustifiably, haphazardly, or systematically in a destructive or inappropriate manner (such as repeatedly giving out inaccurate ratings without evidence to justify your ratings), you will find yourself escalating on Ratings Vacation scale. :: Ratings Abuse Infraction levels are as follows: #Warning #1 Month Ratings Vacation / Block #Permanent Ratings Vacation / Block *Systematically Farming "New Recruits" :: If you are found guilty of New Recruit Farming---that is, systematically joining games with New Recruits. Systematically Farming "New Recruits" may also systematically creating unappealing games that more savvy users avoid because of unpopular or niche game settings, thus luring New Recruits into stumbling into said games. Either of these practices are done in order to "farm" newbies for points, and if you find yourself doing one or both of these practices, you will find yourself escalating on the New Recruit Farming Vacation scale. :: Systematically Farming New Recruits Infraction levels are as follows: #Warning #1 Month Vacation / Block from joining games with New Recruits and from Creating games which New Recruits can join. #3 Month Vacation / Block from joining games with New Recruits and from Creating games which New Recruits can join. #Permanent Vacation / Block from joining games with New Recruits and from Creating games which New Recruits can join. Remember: Common sense prevails - if you are intentionally or continually making this community less enjoyable, you're going to be removed from it. It's that simple.